


With you

by TheYukiOni



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M, Transformers - Freeform, Transformers Prime - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 09:45:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2265036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYukiOni/pseuds/TheYukiOni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makeshift loves Steve, and he's very clear on telling Steve that. But what does Steve the Vehicon feel about Makeshift back? This fanfic takes place before, in the middle and after a surprise-date.</p>
<p> Warning; contains NSFW, mechXmech, but also a overload of cuteness. <br/>NOT a work of any rape incidents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With you

Just by looking at him made Makeshift’s Spark race. He carefully watched his target, and how he with his slender and beautiful talons, worked their way over the keyboard. Makeshift smiled behind his Vehicon façade and his optics glowed lustfully over at the Vehicon standing next to him.

It had never been of any problem to him knowing which Vehicon was Steve. All of the Vehicons may look somehow alike, but they all have different sizes on their frames- even if it was just by a few inches- as well as different scars that would tell them apart. Even their voices, how they walked and moved, how they interacted with the rest of the crew and their supervisors and commanders was different from one and another, which actually made it very easy to tell them apart.

Steve, however, could sometimes act a little skittish and at a point, somewhat of a little withdrawn Vehicon when it came to interact with others than his friends. He was close to drone number 808 and G-43-G, also called, by Human standards, Bob and Greg. Bob was kind of alike to Steve’s withdrawn personality, but he was even more shyer than Steve. Greg, on the other hand, was a mech who knew he was both a heck of a soldier and a stud, had no problem what so ever when it came to talking and laughing around others as well as his two shy friends.

Makeshift liked them, they were an odd trio, but it was fun watching them from the shadows.

“Would you stop looking at me like that? It’s rather offensive.”

A voice startled Makeshift from his daydreaming and he looked down to the Vehicon standing next to him. Steve didn’t even bother to turn his head away from his work, and his talons were still quick on the keyboard as he spoke.

“I do not appreciate that you take such liberties, such as eating me up with that gaze of yours, Makeshift.”

Ah, of course, Makeshift sighed softly, Steve wasn’t too skittish and offish around Makeshift. He was more bossy and acting like a, well, rather cute, snob. At least outside of his berth chamber.

“How did you resemble my presence?”, he asked and he felt a grin take place over his faceplate.

It was such a shame that he was disguising himself in a Vehicon form, even Steve would have felt a little intimidated by it.

“Do you HONESTLY think that I cannot tell YOU apart from my brothers?”

Steve actually stopped at his work and slowly turned his head against where Makeshift stood. His visor glowed red from irritation.

“Just… go away, I’m busy. Can’t you see that I’m working? Can’t you see that EVERYONE in this room is working?”

He turned his head back to the screen and placed his talons on the keyboard again, as Makeshift took a peek over his shoulder to inspect the control room. The gigantic control room on the Nemesis was lesser crowded than usual, thanks to an Autobot raid that required a huge mass of Vehicons to be ready for fight. Luckily, Steve wasn’t one of those poor bastards today.

“Yeeaahh. Steve, the ship will work perfectly fine even without you and me around.”

Makeshift gently placed his right servo over Steves back strut, which made his Spark yet again race faster to Steves innocent reaction. He twitched and the tip of his audio receptors began to shift into a pinkish color, as well as his faceplate. It mixed itself gorgeously with the glow of his red visor.

Steve turned his head towards Makeshift again to hiss at him, but Makeshift leaned closer to him and grinned behind his faceless Vehicon plate. Steve’s visors widened and his audio receptors pinkish color became in an instant even darker.

“ I know you can see right through my façade, my dear, even if no one else in here can”, he purred close to Steve’s faceplate, “ And I know that no one really cares that we’re even standing this close to one and another. They are all so filled up with work and are afraid of getting seen slacking. “

He grinned even more at Steve’s appalled reaction, as he stood quietly and just gazed upon the slightly bigger Vehicon which leaned over on him. Makeshift continued.

“Steve, let’s ditch. You way work too much. You gotta get of this ship once in a while. See the world without all the fighting. The only times you’re at the ground, this so called ‘Earth’, is to fight the Autobots. Just… for today, let me take you out on a date.”

Steve’s faceplate had turned into a dark rosy color and he was unable to look away from Makeshifts glowing visor. He would really like to see this so called ‘Earth’ a little bit more. The few times he’s had the pleasure to view it, it would be at a hot and windy desert or a deserted mine when he was helping the Eridaicons ship the Energon they’re harvested back on the Nemesis. He wanted to see the Earth so badly, but he did not wish to give Makeshift that kind of appreciation, so he half snorted and turned his head away.

“No. I have work to attend to. If commander Soundwave sees me slacking I’ll be in trouble. You can always shift into whatever form you desire and no one will ever find that other slacking Vehicon next to me. Just go and race without me.”

He laid his servo over Makeshifts and gently pushed him away from himself. Makeshift stared at him with a widened visor, and then he scoffed as he shook his head and took a step away from him as he turned away to leave.

Just as Steve thought he’d be left alone to work, he felt once again a familiar touch on his back strut, but this time, even lower and more demanding than the last touch. Makeshift’s talons groped Steve’s aft and he pinned it down demanding. He had leaned over to his faceplate once again, and his visor glowed with a dark shimmer.

“Then tonight. When you are finished with your work. I’ll show you what it means to turn me down, Steve.”

He spoke with a low, rumbling voice, which for a second, made Steve’s Spark froze. Then the larger Vehicon turned around and went out of the control room, leaving a startled Steve with a Spark which had, oddly enough, started to pound harder inside of his frame. Some other Vehicons inside the control room had turned their heads at Steve’s way with curiosity, but then turned back to their work.

Steve felt his servo tremble slightly as he slowly put it on the keyboard again; watching the gate Makeshift just had disappeared through. That slagging mech always knew how to make Steve feel uneasy. What did he mean by grabbing him that carelessly and then almost demand him to meet up with him later this evening? He shuddered.

Not that Makeshift ever had been mean or done something Steve didn’t want, but he still felt a bit uneasy around him when the older mech showed him his true colors. He usually was this flirty, cool, rather mysterious shape shifter, who could transform into any shape he desired at the moment, but when he got serious, or even mad, his optics would always darken and his frame stiffen.

Steve had seen it so many times before. Like when he heard other Vehicons talk about commander Starscream, or the fact that Steve actually thought the commander was rather sexy and interesting. Did he seriously get that mad over the fact that Steve would not ditch his important work over at the Nemesis, just to have a fun time and race with him on Earth? While his brothers were out fighting the Autobots, and may risk their life’s and not come back?

He frowned and clenched his still trembling servo, as he tried to calm his racing Spark and overheating faceplate. Just what could Makeshift have planned for the night?

Later that evening, Steve walked through the halls of the Nemesis as he looked down on a datalog and tapped his talons over it as he read. Bob and Greg had come back from their missions, even if Greg had gotten a serious beating and lost himself a servo over at the battlefield. Bob was still with him in the medbay, and they had told Steve that it was okay to leave them if he had other plans.

Steve was on the brink of blushing when Greg uttered those words ‘if you have other plans for tonight’. He had excused himself as he as calmly as he could manage when he felt his faceplate heat up, as he walked out of the medbay and met with commander Breakdown as he passed through the gate.

“Hey, soldier, are you alright?”, he asked as he looked down on him.

Steve nodded quickly and avoided looking directly over at Breakdowns face as he rushed through, his faceplate still burning hot. It was embarrassing enough having Bob and Gregs questioning visors in his back, he didn’t want his commanders too.

He had quickly passed through the Vehicons recharge bay and snatched himself a datalog to take his mind off of the steam. As he read through the screen, he didn’t notice the taller mech in front of him and crashed into his chassis. Steve’s Spark immediately froze.

Even if the hallway was dark and the only thing that put light to the hall was a few light orbs from the floor, he still recognized the mech in front of him built as the Decepticon lord, tall and muscular. Just as he was about to apologize, he saw the lager mech bend down and pluck up the datalog Steve had dropped on the floor, and a pair of glowing orange optic’s met his gaze.

It was Makeshift.

“Well. You dropped this”, he said, still looking directly into Steve’s visor ,“ I bet you forgot all about your promise to me tonight and are still working.”

He straightened up and looked down at him, still holding the log. His faceplate was plain, almost as if he was a little disappointed.

“Oh, ‘promise’? I did not PROMISE you anything, Makeshift, and… don’t walk around in your real shape so carelessly! What if anyone SEES you?”, Steve hissed at him and snatched the log out of the taller mech’s servo.

He could not help that his Spark had once again start to beat faster as he had met with Makeshift. He was intimidated by him, especially after his sudden move against him earlier in the control room, but he could not help bitching at him. It was something he always did when he met with Makeshift. He tried his best to be the bigger and more confident one, just as if he wanted to prove something to him.

It was silly, but he couldn’t help it. And usually, because of his immature behavior, Makeshift would just smile gently down on him and pat his head, saying something teasingly. It felt… nice.

Makeshift’s optics turned darker and he buckled his dermas with an offended look. Steve felt his Spark sting over that sudden look in Makeshifts faceplate, and he took a step backwards. He felt his servo slightly start to tremble again, but he could not tell if it was because of fear of excitement.

“Steve, just… just follow me on this race. Please”, Makeshift’s optics pierced right through Steve’s visor, and he felt, again, a little uneasy.

But the intoxicating feeling it also gave him, it was pure.

“… fine”, he growled from his chassis and took a tighter grip on his log, “ Just… don’t you TRY anything funny, Makeshift.”

He glared at him, and felt a little surprised jolt coming from his Spark as Makeshift just nodded and turned his back to him. “Alright. Come with me then”, he said as he took Steve back to the bridge and tapped some co-ordinates onto a keyboard linked with a Space Bridge.

As the bridge rose up in front of them, Makeshift glanced over his shoulder at Steve. His optics were still darken, as if he was still hurt by Steve’s harsh words.

He decided to try and ignore those optics, and he went right into the bridge. It wasn’t until he had come a few steps into the bridge that he realized that if Commander Soundwave found out that he had used the bridge without permission, he’d really be in deep trouble. He was just about to turn around and inform Makeshift about it, when they suddenly had been teleported to a still cliff, facing itself in a direction pointing east.

As he looked down, he could faintly see a city far away, with glowing lights. The lights were beautiful, and came in different colors of red, yellow and orange. He could even faintly hear the sounds of the city, and it was… beautiful. He turned over to look at Makeshift, and was stuck by the gaze of the taller mech looking over at the city, smiling. In an instant, he felt his Spark race and his faceplate get hot.

“The Humans call that city ‘Jasper, Nevada’, Steve. It may be a dull and, frag, even a BORING sight at the daylight, but during the nighttime, it’s like the city gets filled with this new energy. It’s not really pulsing with energy of much people getting outside, but… the lights are just astonishing. They transformed this dull city into this beautiful shape. It’s very pretty, and I wanted you to see it.”

Makeshift crossed his servos over his large chassis and gazed upon the up-lighted city. He was standing right beside Steve, and as he looked down on the smaller mech, he smiled gently. Steve didn’t dare to look back upon him. He could feel his faceplate get hotter once again, and even if he tried to hid it by looking down, his audio receptors still turned faintly pink.

“Hey, um… Steve? Don’t you… don’t you like this view? This was my date I had planned for us. You don’t even seem to care for the view. Was it really that bad?”, Makeshift frowned and looked down on him, gently placing his servo on top of Steve’s head. Steve flinched at that sudden move.

His visor glowed red with his overheated faceplate and he pushed away Makeshifts servo with a jerk, as he took a stumbling step away from the confused larger mech.

“I-is THIS what you had in mind??”, he managed to stutter as he stared at him, faceplate burning up with embarrassment, “ I-I thought you’d… I thought you were MAD at me! You seemed mad earlier today when you-you said… when I turned down your offer to…!”

The taller mech stared down at him with a astounded look. He shook his head slowly.

“Well… I DID tell you that I wanted to show you the fine sides of Earth, didn’t I? And well, of course I got a little mad when you turned me down so harshly, but… yeah, we’re here now, aren’t we?”

He smiled once again with his teasingly grin. He pulled Steve closer to himself again and placed his servos around Steve’s waist. The younger and smaller mech followed willingly, still embarrassed and a little bit shaken by the sweet idea that Makeshift have had in mind for him.

In a way, he was looking forward for a fight, because that way, they could make up in all the sweet ways possible. This was just upright embarrassing. Makeshift gently placed a servo under Steve’s chin and forced him to look up upon him, placing a talon where the faceless con’s dermas would’ve been.

“ Steve, I really wanted to do something sweet for you. You always work. You never get to get out like I do. I can just pretend to take the form of a flier when you others are sent out on a mission, and then turn into a car and sweep the roads as freely as I want. And when I feel like coming back, I can just do so. No one will question where a single flier went”, he smiled and put his helm on top of Steve’s forehead, “Please tell me that I did good. Didn’t I?”

Steve flickered with his optics, still heated in his facial area. His Spark pounded even harder now. He was almost afraid to admit to the larger mech what had really been going on in his mind. He had thought for sure that Makeshift had wanted to drag him with to ‘teach him a lesson’. How could he ever think such a horrible thing about this gentle and sweet mech? And that the lesson would be… would be something like fragging him.

He tried to fill his vocal processor with words, but he couldn’t manage to get out any loud ones.

“… I-I thought you’d drag me down here to… to…”, he stuttered low.

Makeshift still smiled confusingly, “ To… what, Steve?”, he demanded to know.

“T-to…”, Steve swallowed and glanced up on Makeshifts waiting optics, “ … to frag with me.”

The silence rose around them. Makeshift stared at Steve who quickly had turned his helmet down, wanting nothing more than being back at the Nemesis, in the Vehicons recharge bay, and never ever come back out again.

“… well. The night is still young, so… why not?”.

Steve flickered over those words, and he looked surprised up at the taller mech.

“ W-what?”, me managed to utter.

Makeshift grinned and took a tighter grip of Steve’s chin. His other servo worked itself down on his backs truck to his aft and teasingly groped with his big claw-alike talons, working his way into beneath the plating and its sensitive nodes. He forced Steve’s head up into a mouthless kiss, still working his way down on Steve with his other servo. The younger mech tilted his helmet backwards and let out a pleasured whimper, not caring about anything else than the other mech’s touch.

It didn’t matter that the same mech could drive him mad sometimes; he could also make him feel rather special from time to time. The bigger mech followed the smaller ones movement and nibbled on Steve’s neck cables as he pulled him closer, now using both servos to touch and tease the Vehicons aft and back. He made sure to work his talons directly underneath the aft plating, right onto the cables and nodes, just the way that he knew Steve liked.

“So you wanted me to just pull you out in the middle of nowhere and frag you senseless, Steve? That’s pretty unusual for you…”, Makeshift purred into his audio receptor, and the smaller mech trembled in delight, “ … but it seems you have a dirtier mind than I. Very well… I plan on taking my sweet time, making you beg for my touch and spike, making you feel better than you ever had before…”, he continued and now moved one of his servos over to his crotch plating and grope it roughly.

Steve could feel his chassis heat up and his legs buckle underneath him from the skilled servos of the larger mech. He whimpered again and rested his trembling servos around Makeshifts neck and hugged him closely. He knew he was very unexperienced when it came to comparing him and Makeshifts sexual intercourse, so he followed with the other mechs movements and let him take control and charge the situation.

He flinched when he felt how the other one slowly went from his faceplate, to his neck cables, down to his heating chassis and even closer to his crotch plate, placing his knees on the ground to get ahold of a better position. He did take his sweet time, and for every kiss that came closer to his panel, Steve felt his arousal becoming more and more frustrating.

He placed his trembling servos on top of Makeshifts helmet, as if he was hoping he could turn up the pace by doing so. The larger mech stuck out his glossa and gently explored underneath the Vehicons plating, its nodes and right on top of it. He left a shining trail of lubricants as his glossa worked its way towards its goal.

Steve tilted his helmet backwards and let his trembling knees rest on top of Makeshifts shoulder plates, as he once again let out a pleasurable whimper. The larger mech now used both glossa and his talons to work his way onto the Vehicons crotch plate, his other servo still working its way into his aft.

Suddenly, Steve felt his own spike throb almost painfully and desperately wanted to get released. How long had it been throbbing like that? He hadn’t even noticed, since he was so into the pleasure of what Makeshift was doing. He desperately grasped his lover’s helm and buckled himself over him with a arching need.

Makeshift grinned at the Vehicons horny reaction and slowly removed his plating to reveal his awaiting, throbbing spike. He gently touched it with experienced talons and rubbed the tip of the spike with his thumb, making the tip drip already with its fluids. Steve flickered at this touch and let out a surprised yelp, which quickly turned into a whimper and then moaning, grasping his talons even more desperately on Makeshifts head.

His faceplate turned even hotter and he was happy they were standing in a position where his lover could not see his face. Makeshift stuck out his glossa and licked the root of Steve’s spike carefully, making sure to grind his glossa with the fluids for more friction. He worked himself up to the tip where he teased the top before he took the spike into his mouth directly and started to lick it. Then he carefully started to suck it and grope with both his servos directly into the back plating of Steve’s aft and pull him closer, to get the Vehicons spike even deeper inside his mouth.

He made sure to have his mouth filled with fluids of his own mouth before be started to suck, to make Steve feel more wet. The Vehicon’s whimpers and pleas were enough to make Makeshift feel more than overcharged, but it wasn’t time to frag him. Not yet.

Even if his own spike had been reminding him for the past few clicks of his own erection that painfully throbbed inside of his plating, wanting to get out and inside of something wet and tight. The smaller mech hasn’t yet begged for getting fragged, which annoyed Makeshift a little. Why didn’t he just admit that he needed to feel his spike inside of him already?

He glanced up at Steve to see if he could get any ‘go-ahead, fill me up’- signs from the Vehicon, but he still buckled himself over him, trembling and happy with the pleasure that was given already to him.

Suddenly, Makeshift felt a little uneasy. What if he had been a bit too rough on the Vehicon? What if Steve was actually afraid of getting pierced by Makeshift, since after the first time they’ve fragged? Steve hadn’t cum then, and he wasn’t too interested into continue after Makeshift had cum and was all giddy and happy.

Slag, Steve was so unexperienced. And it made Makeshift feel like such a slut. He couldn’t even recall to all the mechs and femmes he had fragged over the years, and Steve could only recall to Makeshift. What if he was too much a forceful lover? What if Steve felt cornered and didn’t have the guts to tell Makeshift to stop?

He gasped suddenly and moved his head away from Steve’s spike, moving his helmet up to see if Steve was okay. The Vehicon looked back at him with an exhausted gaze, his visor glowing dim from pleasure, and he nodded slowly.

“M-Make… c-could you… I mean… open me up…?”, he began with a trembling voice, and Makeshift suddenly felt even more uneasy.

Would he really want to be spiked again, or was this just because he wanted to see if felt better this time? Didn’t he also hurt Steve the last time? Makeshift slowly nodded back and skilled opened up the younger mech’s aft plating, revealing his dripping wet port.

He didn’t want to seem nervous in front of someone who was practically still a virgin, so he tried to play it as calm as he could. Remember, you’re supposed to be the skilled and well enounced one.

He started to tease the rim of the port with his talons, getting them wet with the lubricant. He could hear Steve pant and whimper over his helmet, and he kissed him on his tights inside, just as he slid into two of his talons directly into the port. It was surprisingly easy to begin with two talons that direct, even if the port was wet with lubricants, it was still tight. He scissored his talons as he worked himself inside and out of the trembling, whimpering Vehicon, feeling his own lust making his optics go dim.

He wanted Steve so, so badly. But would it be okay for him to take Steve again?

“… M-Make...aah…shift… j-just… f-frag me already…!”, the Vehicon suddenly moaned and let his legs bent down so he was sitting on top of Makeshifts lap.

He rested his trembling frame against the larger mechs and stroke his talons over his face. Even if Steve was a faceless mech, Makeshift could easily tell that that dimming, red visor, was smiling.

With a great effort on his trembling legs white legs, he lifted his hips upwards as he, surprisingly fast, was able to open up Makeshifts crotch plate. He lowered his hips onto it and pushed his lovers tip into his port with a pleasurable whimper, and then pushed him slowly all the way in.

Makeshift was quick on helping Steve get comfortable and get in right, by placing his servos on top of Steve’s hips as he pressed him down onto his awaiting spike. Both let out some kind of pleasurable sound, a mixture of moaning and whining. Steve still looking over at Makeshifts faceplate and optics, nodded again and smiled with a dimming visor,

“Move me”, he demanded.

Makeshift bit his lower dermas, not breaking their optic contact as he groped his talons inside Steve’s hips. Frag, since when did Steve get this incredibly sexy and confident? He buckled his hips and started to move Steve up and down, starting off in a slow pace at firs to make Steve feel comfortable and adjust himself to Makeshifts size.

When he could hear his lovers panting and feel his grip tighten around his neck, he started to move even faster and thrust a little bit deeper inside of him. Soon after that, Steve had helped him with thrusting and moving around by buckling his own hips with the same pace as Makeshifts.

Soon they were moaning, thrusting and working perfectly alongside with each other’s bodies. They looked at each other while they fragged, even when they kissed.

“ A-aah… I-I can… I can feel something going on… M-Make…”, Steve whined as Makeshift pumped his spike with his free servo, all sticky wet and from fluids dripping from the tip of the spike.

“ … A-am I… about to o-overload….?”

The taller mech looked almost surprised at him, and then he nodded and placed his helmet towards Steves forehead.

“Then let’s do it together…”

With that, Makeshift took hold of the Vehicons hips and pressed himself even deeper inside and got closer to all the sensitive nodes and cabels inside of him, pressing his port into his limit.

Steve flung his helmet backwards into a soundless scream and Makeshift followed shortly after, pressing his faceplate towards his lover’s neck cables and biting down hard on them to extend Steve’s overloading.

His engines roared as he overloaded with the little Vehicon, feeling his own liquid splash into the Vehicon and dribble down from his port and on his tights. He collapsed with his frame right on top of Steve’s, and they held each other close and panted till they managed to be able to talk again.

Steve let out a smile once again and put his helmet against Makeshifts who looked surprised at him.

“Steve?”

“Makeshift, this… this has been the best date I’ve ever been at. I… thank you”, he mumbled.

Makeshift’s face place heated up over those words and he nodded, which soon as replaced with a smug grin, as he grinned back to him.

“Told you, didn’t I? This is what you get for turning me down.”

“Well then, then I got to turn you down even more, don’t I?”, Steve chuckled slowly and he moved over to hug the taller mech, " Just... don't give me such a scare next time, alright?"

Makeshift wasn't entirely sure if Steve were joking or not, but he smiled gently back at him and moved his servos around the smaller bot lovingly. Yeah, next time, don't scare the poor bot into beliving they were about to turn into some domestic abusive relationship as the Decepticon leader and his second in command. 

" I promise".


End file.
